


Confess Me (Legend of Leksa)

by Dramaticfiction



Category: Kahlan/Cara, Legend of the Seeker, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticfiction/pseuds/Dramaticfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time where Lexa became the Seeker of Truth and it was really gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gibberish Becomes Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I want to first of all thank leeshy-loo-squid-squad on Tumblr for allowing me to write this brilliant idea. I will try my absolute best!  
> This is for you, buddy:)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Get her to the bed!” 

Clarke screams as her and Titus grab Lexa and place her on Clarke’s bed. Clarke shoves a shaking Titus away from the Commander, continuing to apply pressure to the wound in Lexa’s abdomen. Blood pours through in-between her fingers as she applies more pressure. A sliver of black blood slips from the corner of Lexa’s mouth. 

“Just stay with me, Lexa, ok?” Tears rush down Clarke’s cheek, combining with the sweat that drips from her brow.

Lexa tries to nod as best she can while trying to remain still as the pain rips through her body.

Clarke notices Titus frozen next to her; standing, shaking, not helping.

“Get me something to stop the bleeding, damn it!” She cries out.

Clarke focuses back down to Lexa, her movements become less rigid, more still but with the occasional twitch of pain. 

More tears fall from Clarke’s face onto Lexa’s shirt as she leans down, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s blood stained ones.

“Clarke-“

“No, don’t. Don’t even say it. I’m going to fix you. I’m going to fix you and you’ll be ok.”

Lexa smiles, another wave of pain and her smile immediately fades, as well as Clarke’s.

Titus rushes back to Clarke’s side, placing a bundle of cloth by Lexa’s legs. Clarke begins to place the bundle on top of the wound. She places more pressure and Lexa groans.

The bleeding comes to a halt, and Clarke can breathe again.

Her momentary happiness and relief is taken away by shouting from the hallway. Clarke not letting her hands go, she motions to Titus to check the hall. More yelling and loud thuds echo from the hall. Titus looks back at Clarke, then back at the door. He grabs a nearby knife and approaches the door, one timid footstep after another.

As he lays his hand on the door handle it flies open. A woman in a white dress grabs at Titus and throws him and across the room, crashing into one of the many candle holders, rendering him unconscious. 

Clarke tries her best to keep the pressure as well as try to think of how this situation will end. If they were to kill Lexa, they would have to kill her too. She won’t let Lexa die, but she really can’t do much if she’s dead. On the other hand, If they were to help, then maybe she’ll finally start to believe in miracles. 

Another woman steps in, dressed in red leather head to toe. Following closely behind her was a man that easily towers over all of them. His long gray hair swishes back as forth as he walks. 

The woman in red leather strides across the room towards the pair and Clarke freezes.

As the woman approaches, she puts up her hands and slows her movements.

“Who are you?” Clarke’s voice squeaks through.

“We’re here to save her.” The woman points to the wheezing commander.

Clarke doesn’t move, instead she hovers closer to Lexa.

The woman in the white dress approaches. Her face is calm and her eyes are gentle.

“We’re here to help.” Her eyes motioning to Lexa.

“Please, just let us help her. Please.”

Clarke looks back at Lexa, she can see the life slowly leaving her eyes. Lexa manages to put her hand on top of the ones that hold the cloth to her stomach. She nods and Clarke reluctantly steps aside.

The woman in the red leather leaps in to replace Clarke’s hands and applies more pressure. Clarke tears herself away, unable to look at her love struggling for life. 

With one of her hands, the woman tilts up Lexa’s chin, opening her mouth just enough to breath in what looks like a tiny orb of light. 

The gasp from Lexa’s throat grabs Clarke’s attention as she swings around to see Lexa in the process of sitting up. The woman removes her hands from Lexa’s stomach and Clarke runs to her side, engulfing her as gently as she could. She looks down to Lexa’s abdomen. Her skin free of the wound, only smears of dried blood remain.

Clarke runs her hand across Lexa’s stomach, lingering at the site of where the wound used to be. 

“Lexa, I-I don’t understand, y-you were…and there was blood and-“

“She’ll be fine, weak, but fine.” The woman in the white dress speaks up.

Clarke looks up and the woman gives her a soft smile.

“My name is Kahlan Amnell, this Cara and Zedd.”

“Thank you for saving her, but how did you know?” Clarke’s grip around Lexa’s arm tightens.

Kahlan smiles and motions to Zedd, who pulls out a small book. He cautiously hands it to Lexa, motioning for her to open it.

Lexa props the book on her lap, slowly flipping through the pages as symbols and what looks like utter gibberish flashes by her eyes. 

She continues to flip when something catches her eye. Words. 

Lexa leans forward as she flips through again, symbols become “quest” and gibberish becomes “Seeker”.

“Sky meets ground. Red blood meets black. Their power will seep into the ground and the core will shake. Then and only then will the world know it’s savior.”

Lexa’s fingers glide across the page as she read the words aloud. She looks up and all eyes fall onto her. Kahlan and Zedd smile at one another.

Kahlan goes to stand in front of Lexa offering her a hand. 

Lexa takes it and with the help of Clarke, she finds the strength to stand. 

“We’ve come a long way to meet you. Both of you, actually. Wanheda, Commander, we have much to discuss.

 

__________________

 

“Seeker?” 

“A warrior, savior of this realm and the next.” Zedd says.

“How did you find me, us?” Lexa motions between her and Clarke.

The sun set hours ago as the group’s discussion leads well into the night, settling into the middle of Clarke’s room. Lexa and Clarke situated on a couch on one side, Kahlan, Cara and Zedd on the other. Cara keeps a watchful eye as she occasionally peeks over Lexa’s shoulder to check on the door as well as the still unconscious Titus in the corner.

“Shota.”

“What’s a Shota?” Clarke asks.

“It’s not a what, it’s a who.” Cara pipes in. “She’s considered the most powerful witch in the Midlands.”

“Midlands? You’re from across the boundary.”

“We are.” Cara answers.

“How is that possible? No gets through the boundary.” Clarke comments.

“We’ll answer all your questions soon, but there is a more pressing matter at hand.”

“Meaning me understanding this book, I assume.” Lexa holds up the book.

“Precisely. Only the Seeker of Truth can understand that book.”

“It talks about how this Seeker is chosen to defeat the Keeper of the Underworld, along side of their sky counterpart. Are they speaking of Clarke?” Lexa asks as she continues to look at the book.

“The very same.” He answers.

“This magic is very old and very powerful. For whatever reason it chose you and Clarke. It’s worth looking into.”

Lexa looks to Clarke and back at the trio.

“Will you help us, Commander? Help us to seal the rift and erase the ungodly creatures it spits out into this world.” Kahlan presses.

“That would mean tearing down the boundary.”

“It does.” Zedd says.

“It would bring our people together, ridding ourselves of unnecessary assumptions of another. To achieve peace.” Kahlan adds.

“And this Shota, her word-“

“Is truth.” Zedd finishes her sentence.

“She’s told you that Clarke and I will defeat this Keeper and tear down the boundary?”

“In so many words, yes.” Cara says.

Lexa lets out a hard exhale. 

“If I do this, I want answers. All of them, as well as your promise to keep Clarke alive, no matter what happens, she lives. And if it comes to it, even at the price of my life.”

Clarke’s eyes widen but Lexa keeps her focus ahead, even though she feels Clarke’s disapproving eye fall onto her.

“We swear it.”

Lexa nods.

Zedd stands and takes out a sword from behind him. The golden handle shines against the candle light. The blade thin, but no doubting it’s lethalness.

“Stand.” Zedd commands.

Lexa leaves Clarke’s side to stand in front of the man. Zedd hands the sword to Lexa as he reaches into his pocket to pull out some sort of powder. Throwing it to the ground, a perfect ring of fire surrounds Lexa.

“Do you, Lexa, Commander of Blood, take on the responsibility to uphold the ideals of fair justice, honesty, bravery, and sacrifice? Will you lay your life down in the name of peace and freedom? Will you become our Seeker of Truth?” he bellows out.

Lexa’s grip tightens around the hilt. Through the flames, she smiles and nods at Clarke. The blonde gives back a smile.

“I will.” Her voice is confident, strength coming back to her muscles, almost as if the sword is the source of it all. The wound long forgotten.

“Then let it be known throughout these lands, far and near, that you, Lexa, will forevermore, until your dying breath, be the Seeker of Truth.”


	2. Grovel At My Feet

The sunlight pierces through the tattered drapes as the rays hit Kahlan’s eyes. Blinking herself awake, she finds Cara standing on the balcony, looking out to the world below. Kahlan stretches out her limbs and begins to approach the blonde. 

“Morning.” Kahlan’s voice comes through groggy but soft as she settles herself next to Cara.

Cara turns and smiles. 

“Morning.”

“How did you sleep?”

Cara’s focus never waivers off the view. Her smile disappears.

“I didn’t.”

Kahlan moves closer, the gap between them slowly growing thinner. Kahlan takes hold of Cara’s hands, one of the places where leather never covered. She intertwines their fingers, slightly tugging on Cara’s hand to pull her attention.

“What did you see this time?”

“Agony. Pure anguish and loss. Clarke screaming over Lexa’s body. Clarke killing the man in the corner. She became so cold, so separated from any shred of warmth and love. I felt her sadness and it was overwhelming, kept me up.”

Kahlan nods. Ever since they met, Cara’s powers for the Breath of Life became intense. She began to see the aftermath of what could’ve been if it was too late. Some instances, she would stay up for days on end, refusing to let the nightmares invade her dreams. Eventually, she would collapse from exhaustion and sleep for two, three days if it the dying was on the cusp of going out.

“How bad?”

“Three days.”

Kahlan places a hand on the back of Cara’s head and pulls her in to press a kiss on her forehead. Cara’s eyes close, the warm feeling of Kahlan against her instantly soothing her troubling thoughts.

“You saved our Seeker.” Kahlan whispers to her.

They separate only for Cara to capture Kahlan’s lips with her own, only for a moment.

“You are a hero. You must believe me.” Kahlan smiles as she kisses Cara once more. 

The sound of the others waking up turns their attention inside. Zedd cracks more than a few of his old bones and Clarke gives Lexa a good morning peck on the cheek.

“Good morning, Seeker.” Kahlan nods toward Lexa.

Lexa’s eyes squint at the comment. Clarke nudges her side and points to the sword resting by her side.

“Right. Still haven’t wrapped my mind around it.”

“Well wrap it like package because your training begins now.” Zedd blurts out as he adjusts his coat.

“Training?” Lexa questions.

“That sword is not like any other. Far more lethal.”

“Of course, it’s lethal. It’s a sword.” Clarke comments.

Zedd rolls his eyes as he stuffs the last of his things back into his bag.

“I wasn’t talking about it’s sharpness, child.”

Clarke’s mouth immediately and looks to Kahlan and Cara, their stern faces solidify that the old man maybe isn’t fucking around.

“But this isn’t the place to speak of it. We leave for the border, right now.”

Kahlan and Cara begin to pack their belongings, leaving Clarke and Lexa standing in their place, exchanging apprehensive looks.

“What about Polis? The twelve clans? Who will lead them? I can’t just leave my duty as Heda. I won’t abandon my people.” Lexa says with a harsher tone than expected.

“You won’t be abandoning your people. My sister is riding towards Polis as we speak. She will take your place and lead in your absence.”

“The people will not be happy about this sudden change.”

“There will be no more people to lead if we don’t seal that damn rift.” Cara interjects.

Lexa shuts her mouth and bites her tongue. She hates to admit but she’s right. What’ll happen if hell is unleashed on earth….literally? Her people will be lost to the underworld and she’ll lose everything she’s built, everything she cares for.

Cara’s face softens. Realizing what she said, she places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, but it’s the truth. Trust us in what we do. Don’t let your ignorance and pride kill your people.”

Lexa nods and Cara goes back to packing.

“I guess we’re leaving.” She faces Clarke.

Clarke tugs on her arm to slide them aside.

“Are you sure we can trust them? I mean, you aren’t wondering how an old man, and just two women got past dozens of your best guards?” Clarke speaks in a whisper.

Lexa ponders for a moment, then makes her way to her closet. Pulling a couple bags, she tosses one to Clarke and begins to the other’s lead.

“Seriously?” Clarke gives Lexa a look as she holds up the bag.

Lexa moves back to Clarke’s side.

“If two women and an old man can get past the guards I chose first hand, then I find it’s best to not question them.” 

“And besides, I get a new sword.” Lexa shakes the sword, attaching it to her side.

“Oh my god.” Clarke rolls her eyes as she stuffs what she can fit from the small closet into her bag.

A couple minutes after grabbing things from Lexa’s room, they begin to leave when Cara pulls Lexa back.

“Uh, what are we going to do with him?” Cara points to the now conscious Titus. 

His eyes frantically looking between the group, a series of muffled protests, a few of profane nature more than likely.

Lexa puts her hand up to signal everyone to wait. She sets her things down and her face turns cold. She walks towards Titus and grabs him by the cloak, pulling him up, pressing him into the wall behind him. Her face close, her green eyes bore holes into his.

“I should kill you right now.”

“H-Heda please.”

“Shop of!” She yells, pushing him again.

“Beg me for mercy.”

“Heda?”

“Oh, I like this girl.” Cara smiles and lightly slaps Kahlan’s arm, pointing at the scene before them.

“Beg me for your life. You shot me. Even worse, you were aiming for Clarke.” The low rumble of her voice makes Titus quiver in her grasp.

“I want to hear the fear tremble in your voice as you pray for my mercy. So beg.” 

“Heda please-“

“Louder!” Another shove.

“Please Heda, I’m begging you, please!”

“Begging me for what?”

“My life, Heda.” Titus cries into the air.

Feeling anger take over, Lexa takes his throat into her hand, squeezing tightly. His breath comes out in gasps. Kahlan’s eyes grow wider to step in, but Cara’s arm moves out in front of her.

With a blink of an eye, Lexa’s eyes turn a shade of black that scare even the bravest of men. Titus grows still in her grasp as his turn as well. Within seconds, Titus’ eyes return to normal but dark circles surrounds her own. Titus drops to his knees.

“Command me, Heda.”

She looks down at the man, not a shred of mercy left in her soul.

Lexa pulls out her dagger and plunges it into his stomach, exactly where he had shot her the day before.

“I begged, Heda.”

She leans in closer to whisper in his ear, driving the dagger further in.

“You pulled the trigger.”

Lexa rips her dagger out and Titus lands with a thud on the floor. The dark circles disappear from her eyes. She blinks rapidly as she looks down at the scene. She grabs his cloak, wipes her dagger and sheathes it. She grabs her bag and exits the room, everyone following suit.

“Problem solved.” Lexa says out loud, her voice shaky but still manages to be confident.

Cara nods her head in approval.

“Ok, now, I _really_ like this girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has new abilities, go figure XD
> 
>  
> 
> who's gonna freak out first?
> 
> Little short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise:)


	3. Campfire Stories

Slipping out of Polis seemed too easy for a team of five, but Lexa wasn’t about to question it. Though, sneaking out of her own home feels like betrayal in the worst way possible. She is abandoning her people when they are in need of her most, but she convinces herself that she is not abandoning them, she’s saving them. All she has to do is seal a magical rift and prevent a Keeper of the Underworld from unleashing hell on earth, with the help of a woman in read leather, another one in a white dress, and an old man who gave her a freaky book that she can only read, and a sword.

Totally normal.

Lexa gets out of her own head to realize that they made it out of the outer walls and into the thick forest. Under the cover of the greenery, they reach a hilltop out of range to rest. Lexa looks down to her people, unaware of her absence. She sees children playing ball in the middle of the streets and others laughing and conversing. It breaks her heart to leave. 

Hearing twigs snap under a boot, she wipes a few tears from her face and her face goes back to her traditional blank stare. 

“They’re in good hands.”

Lexa looks to her side to see Kahlan standing next to her.

“My sister and her warriors will hold things in order until your return.” 

“I have no doubts of your sister’s ability.”

Honestly, yes she does, very much so. A woman she’s never met breaks into her home, tells her to come with her to save the world and that her sister, whom she’s never met, is to rule her people in her place. It makes her skin crawl underneath her coat.

She feels a hand land onto her arm softly.

“I know this is hard to understand but this is the best thing to do for your people.”

“Abandoning my people when they need us the most is what’s best?” Lexa turns to Kahlan, effectively removing her hand from her arm.

“I understand your anger, Lexa, I really do.”

“How would you know what it’s like to walk away from your people? To leave them defenseless against an evil that you cannot even comprehend yourself?” Lexa’s voice low but firm.

Kahlan’s face remains calm as she takes a step back.

“I know because I am the Mother Confessor.”

Lexa’s brows burrow together.

“I’m the Queen of Aydindril. I left my people to come looking for you and your Wanheda.”

Lexa’s takes a step back, her stern look fades away.

“My people know my duty as the Mother Confessor comes above all else, as your people will know that your duty as the Seeker is above them.”

Lexa’s gaze goes back down to Polis then to the border ahead.

“Mother Confessor? What title is that?

“There is an order of women born to bring justice and peace throughout the Midlands, and now the entire realm.”

“How so?”

“By allowing the people to confess their injustices, their sins. Although, it comes at a price. We make these people our pawns for the time of the spell, their completely at our will.”

Lexa’s eyes grow wider. She thinks back to only hours she made Titus subject to her wrath, how weak he was in her hands.

“What I did back at Polis, to Titus, I-I-“

A hand lightly guides her face to face Kahlan. 

“That was not you. There was strong and dark magic at play that you fell victim to.”

“I don’t possess any magic, no one does, not on this side of the boundary.”

“That’s where it get interesting…more or less.”

Kahlan goes to sit down, urging Lexa to follow. Lexa remains standing. Kahlan nods and continues. She lets out a loud exhale.

“Lexa, you’re a confessor.”

Lexa’s mouth falls open, trying to find words, her mouth trying to spit out anything but nothing. She backs up and takes a seat next to Kahlan. Her head falls into her hands.

As if things weren’t complicated already.

 

—————

 

Clarke, Cara and Zedd finish up setting up their makeshift camp as Lexa and Kahlan continue their conversation a few feet away. Clarke’s attention shifts from striking up the fire to trying to pick up anything from the intimate conversation happening just out of her hearing. 

“I know you might not know this, and this may come to a shock to you, but leather surprisingly isn't as warm as a roaring fire.” Cara pipes up, tearing Clarke from her gaze to focus on the pile of wood at her knees.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” She strikes the rock.

“You want to know what happened back at Polis with the-“ Cara places her hand at her own throat.

“I never seen Lexa do that. Let alone anyone on this side of the boundary.”

“There’s a lot of things you’ve never seen on this side of the boundary, and for that, you’re very lucky.”

“Like what?” Clarke asks as she hits the rock once more and the sparks catch onto the dried grass below the wood, catching aflame.

Cara goes to move closer to Clarke, putting her hands towards the fire.

“There’s these creatures, Gars, nasty beasts. They come from the boundary. They’re blind, so they rely on their blood flies to sniff our their next meal. They’re slimy so they’re pink flesh shines in the moonlight and smells of rotten flesh.”

Clarke’s jaw tightens at the description.

“But what’s really frightening is their screams. Nothing compares to that screech into the night air. Your body freezes and the world around you ceases to exist, there’s no use in running so the only thing on your mind is those blood flies smelling you and marking you for their dinner.”

Clarke’s eyes grow wider. She knew that this journey would be dangerous but never thought it would be something of her nightmares.

“Lovely, but I fail to see that has anything to do with Lexa.”

Cara looks her dead in the eyes. 

“I’d rather suffer a thousand Gars than suffer at the hand of what Lexa possesses.”

 

—————

 

“How can this possible? Me? A Confessor? And how did I get this Con Dar?”

Lexa paces back and forth in front Kahlan after she told Lexa what power she holds. Lexa is taking it…alright, to say the least.

“I’m guessing that since Cara used Breath of Life magic on you, perhaps it may have awakened or sparked that inner confessor within.” 

A million thoughts run through her mind. Will she control it? Is her touch unstable now that this power is within her? 

Her touch. Lexa stops pacing and her eyes fall onto Clarke. She’s talking with Cara, both huddled together talking animately.

Clarke.

A million more thoughts.

Kahlan notices this and speaks up.

“I’ll teach you how to control it. But know that I’ve have had every thought you’re having right now.”

Lexa looks down at her. Kahlan nods towards the pair of blondes.

“I was scared too. To be with someone and having this power. What if I go into the Con Dar and the one I love falls victim to it? What if that time, I can’t control myself and I go too far? These thoughts run through my mind everyday. Cara is the love of my life and the next-“

She looks back to Cara and smiles to herself.

“The thought of hurting her again, especially by confession, makes me sick.”

“Again?” 

Kahlan looks up at Lexa, tears brimming the edges of her eyes.

“I confessed her once. She was different, as was I. Two separate lives collided over petty injustices and revenge. I saw the look in her eyes after I did it. There was nothing there, only fear and regret. The second after I touched her, I wanted to take it back so badly.”

Lexa looks down at her hands, once craving to touch Clarke at every second now, a weapon of destruction. How was she to tell Clarke? The one that makes her heart race overtime their hands connect… that spark. How is she to tell her that she should stay away when Lexa needs her the most?

“…and then came the visions.”

Lexa’s focus came back.

“Visions”

“Ever since Cara and I have been together, and ever since I confessed her, every time she’s used the Breath of Life, she’ll have these visions. Possible outcomes of the death she prevented. She can feel the pain of loss and sadness, everything. Keeps her up some nights. Eventually she’ll pass out from exhaustion and she’ll return back to normal.”

She pauses, the tears now flow freely down her cheek. She wipes them away furiously.

“I can’t help but wonder, though, if I didn’t confess her, would she not have these visions? Would she be free of the pain and heaviness of saving a life?”

Lexa turns to Clarke, who, surprisingly is looking at her too. Her blonde hair captures the red and oranges from the fire and she swears, she can see the flame dancing in those perfect blue eyes of hers. She smiles and Lexa smiles back, but as Clarke looks away, Lexa’s smile fades.

“Perhaps we’ll never know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who comments and reads this. I love writing this story and I'm glad you're all enjoying reading it! I read every single one of the comments and it makes me want to write more so thank you for your kind words. They mean more than you know:)


	4. You Never Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So sorry this hasn't been updated. Life got a little crazy there, but now I'm back and hopefully I can, along with my other stories, update more frequently!
> 
> As always, please leave a comment, tell me what you're loving about it! I love writing this story and I hope you have as much fun reading it:)
> 
> Enjoy!

Lexa is awakened by a kick to the ribs. She grabs her dagger, reflexes as she quickly evaluates her surroundings. Once she notices Zedd, she lets out a huff and sheathes her dagger in her boot.

“Good morning to you too, Seeker.”

Lexa gets up, trying her best not to wake the sleeping Clarke next to her. Her hair strewn across her face as her chest falls up and down. 

_Beautiful._

She looks at the barely risen sun and shoots Zedd a look.

“If you stare long enough, maybe I’ll poof away.” He mimics a tiny explosion with his hands.

She rolls her eyes.

“Are you going to tell me why you woke me at the break of dawn?”

He throws her sword at her. She barely takes hold of. Apparently, her reflexes aren’t all there yet in the early morning stages.

“Consider this the first day of your training.” He says as he begins to walk away, heading for a nearby clearing.

Lexa’s eyes pierce the back of the man’s head. She knows how to use a sword. What makes this one so special. She’s dealt with many blades, all simply mastered within a half hour.

“Are you going to stand there and glare and pout or are you going to come over here and train?”

Another eye roll as Lexa makes her way into the clearing.

“Unsheathe your sword and take your stance.” 

She does what he says and aims the sword as she always does.

Without warning the man, with a flick of the wrist sends a fiery death ball hurling towards Lexa’s face. She shields herself with the sword and the ball dissipates.

“Your reflexes are superb.”

“You threw fire at me.”

“That quick thinking will help you on this journey.”

“You threw _fire_ at me.”

“Are you surprised?” He questions.

A silence draws over them until Lexa nods her head.

“Considering that I was brought back to life and killed a man through confession, a fiery ball concurred by the hand shouldn’t be as far of a stretch as one would think.”

He smiles.

“Good.”

Another fire ball comes her way, the red and oranges in the ball reflect in her eyes and off her sword as it bounces off the metal. The sheer force of it knocks Lexa backwards. The heat from the fire places a thin layer of sweat on her skin and effectively knocks the air from her lungs.

“You’re unbalanced. You rely too much on your upper strength to execute your blows .”

Another fire ball. Lexa is on her ass once more.

“Again.”

Another. Dirt drives into her face and mouth and she ducks, her hair a bit singed in the process.

“Again.”

“You’re awfully annoying for an old man, you know that?”

“And you’re clumsy for an almighty Heda. Now, again”

Lexa groans as she grabs the sword and repositions her footing.

 

_This is going to be a long day._

 

_—————_

 

 

Clarke wakes to the sound of movement.

“Your knees weren’t locked.”A voice calls out.

Clarke sits up from her place to see an empty space beside her. Instead, she finds a huffing and puffing Heda in a clearing, swinging away at flying fruit that Zedd throws sporadically into the air. Her coat hangs on a nearby tree branch, the only thing left is a sleeveless shirt, exposing the toned arms that are now covered in fruit debris along with a fine layer of sweat. 

_Whoa._

“What’re you looking at?” A voice comes next to her, starling her out of her trance.

“What?”

“You see something you like?” Cara whispers as she points to Lexa.

“Can’t blame you. I always look.” Cara eyes Kahlan tying the last of her dress strings as she spoke.

“You know, you should practice with them. Get more comfortable with a weapon.” Cara yawns.

“I’m comfortable.” Clarke’s voice squeaks out.

“You couldn’t even stand against a homeless mute with a limp.” She dips down and settles herself against the tree stump across from Clarke.

“You’re a delight in the morning.” Clarke’s voice exaggerates the word ‘delight’.

“You should see me when me when I have a few drinks in me. I’m wonderful company.”

Clark scoffs and rolls her eyes with a smile. Cara smiles back, but her smile fades as she looks to Kahlan again, this time getting her attention. Kahlan nods and comes to sit next to her. Just as Kahlan sits down, Cara’s eyes slowly begin to close.

“The hell?” Clarke moves closer, but Kahlan’s hand extends, motioning her to stop.

“It’s alright, Clarke. It’s the side effects.”

“From what?” Clarke’s eyes shift from Kahlan to Cara finally closing her eyes, her head coming to rest in Kahlan’s lap.

“It’s from what she did for Lexa. The Breath of Life. Her body shuts down to deal with the loss of energy. It takes on the death, it’s what the Breath does. It takes the death and pain away from whoever suffers from it. Her body takes it, and her energy releases it into the spirits.”

“How long?”

“She’ll need a few days to sleep, but nothing too severe. It’s the price she pays for the greater good.”

Clarke looks back to Lexa, now done with her training, talking to Zedd animately about god knows what. Clarke thinks back to Polis, Lexa’s blood all over her hands as she tries to stop the bleeding.

_Dying._

Without Cara, she might’ve been.

“Remind me to thank her when she wakes.” Clarke says in a whisper.

Kahlan nods, brushing strands away from the resting blonde in her lap. 

 

—————

 

The sun reaches it’s peak at midday, the group struggling in the heat of it, especially Kahlan and Lexa, who volunteered to help carry the unconscious mord sith. Their collective heavy breathing is enough to signal a well deserved break, so the wizard calls it.

“That’s quite enough.” He exhales, patting his forehead with a cloth. 

Lexa and Kahlan place Cara in a patch of shade as Clarke pulled out water for the group. She hands one each to Zedd and Kahlan. She takes a third over to Lexa, saving her for last. She finds her leaning against a giant rock, managing to steer clear of the beating sun. She settles down next to her and offers her the bottle. Lexa takes it quickly, and begins to chug it. Clarke tears it away before she finishes the whole damn bottle.

“What part of ration do you not understand?” She laughs.

“That is the best water to ever grace my lips.” Lexa gasps.

Clarke smiles, and enjoys the silence that comes over them. 

“Do you think this is worth it?”

Clarke pops out of her daydream.

“What?”

Lexa shifts so that she now faces Clarke.

“This quest, this prophecy about us sealing this rift, me having magic, them crossing the border, all of it. I can’t seem to get my head around it.”

“It is kinda hard to conceptualize.”

“I left my home, our home, just because some magical book told us to. And now I’m some seeker born to seal said rift, save the world from the Keeper, traveling in this godforsaken heat in this godforsaken forest, not knowing whether leaving our home in the hands of strangers was a good idea.”

Clarke doesn’t say a word. She grabs Lexa’s hand, intertwines their fingers together and brings their hands up to lay a kiss on her knuckles. 

“You put too much pressure on yourself.”

Lexa lets out a soft huff.

“That magical book said that I was to help you defeat this Keeper, and so that’s what I’ll do.”

Lexa smiles. Clarke’s fades.

“I’m not leaving you. No matter what comes at us, between us, below or above us. I’m not leaving you.”

Lexa’s brow scrunches.

“I’m just saying, in case you thought your new persona would scare me off.” She motions to all of Lexa.

“You are something, Clarke.”

“It’s better than being nothing, I suppose.”

Lexa leans in but stops short of the blonde’s lips when she hears Zedd yell that they need to keep moving. Clarke caresses Lexa’s cheek and places a soft kiss on it.

“Later.” She whispers and moves to get up.

Lexa puts on her pack and, with Kahlan, proceeds to carry Cara, internally cursing the old man for ruining the precious moment as they tread on through the dense wood.

 

—————

 

Night comes sooner than expected and drapes the group in the cool darkness. 

Zedd, at the head of the line, stops at a small clearing.

“We’ll rest here for the night.”

“Oh thank god.” The girls whisper in unison under their breath. 

Lexa helps Kahlan situate Cara onto the blanket next to hers.

“She’ll be fine.” Kahlan speaks out, wiping a strand from the resting blonde’s face.

“I-“ Lexa stammers but Kahlan smiles and cuts her off.

“You were overly attentive to her today, it’s ok. This happens all the time.”

“I’m just thankful to her, that’s all, and I never got the chance to truly thank her.”

Kahlan rises to rest her hand on her shoulder.

“You’ll get the chance when she wakes. Now go get some rest. You’ll need it for Zedd’s morning training.”

Lexa laughs and begins to walk away.

“Goodnight Seeker.” 

Lexa turns to mock bow

“Mother Confessor.”

 

Lexa turns and runs into Clarke as she does. They both laugh and take a respective step back.

“I was just coming to see you.”

“And I you.” Lexa responds, rubbing the back of her neck.

Clarke can sense something is off. Lexa never gets flustered, always poised and stoic. Shoulders square and swagger always in full effect.

“Clarke, may I speak with you?”

“You are.”

Lexa looks behind her, watching Kahlan and Zedd converse over the fire. She turns back, stepping closer.

“Privately?”

Clarke can sense the seriousness in her tone, so she nods. Lexa begins to lead them away from the fire when they hear it. The blood curling screech into the night, cutting into the cool air like a sharp blade. 

Lexa and Clarke stop dead in their tracks and turn towards the camp. The fire has been blown out. Kahlan is shielding Cara, draping herself over her. Zedd’s hands are up, not daring to move. 

Lexa and Clarke start to run but they see Zedd furiously shake his head to stop. The pair halts their movements. Zedd slowly points his finger across the small forest clearing. Lexa and Clarke turn carefully to look. They both freeze. Clarke’s hand flies to latch onto Lexa’s coat. Afraid to move, blink, or even breath the group is forced to watch as the quickly moving pairs of red eyes make their way straight for them. 

Clarke’s hand goes to wrap around Lexa’s, fiercely holding on and let’s out a tiny whisper.

“We are so fucked.”


	5. Mid Life Crisis at 20

The growling becomes more apparent as the figures emerge from the darkness.Their wings cast shadows before them as they walk into the clearing. They snarl and roar as they turn their heads in either direction, not necessarily at the group.

“Why aren’t they attacking?” Clarke whispers to Lexa, her hand still gripping Lexa’s coat.

“I don’t think they can see.”

“Then why are we standing still? We should run.”

As soon as the words leave Clarke’s mouth, flies surround them, nipping at their skin. They try to remain still, ignoring the nipping and burning biting from the flies until it was too much. Clarke takes the hand from Lexa’s coat and swats at the flies, effectively killing a few against her skin. The creatures before them stop in their tracks and lock onto them. 

“ _Now_ we run!” Lexa screams, grabbing Clarke by the jacket, throwing her into a sprint, back to the group. Kahlan struggles to get Cara off the ground while Zedd tries his best to aid her. Clarke makes a sharp turn running in the opposite direction of the group.

“Clarke!” Zedd yells after her.

Lexa turns her head to see Clarke fading away into the brush. She takes off after her but Zedd grabs her by the wrist. 

“It’s too dangerous!”

“I am not letting her die out here, alone! Stay here!”

She pries herself from his grasp and takes off after Clarke with the creatures not far behind.

 

—————

 

Branches and dirt kick Clarke in the face as she weaves in and out of the forest. The screeching grows louder as the creatures become airborne.

“Fuck. Shit. Fuck!” She curses to herself.

Sweat drips from her forehead into her eyes, the path before becomes blurry. She tries to wipe her eyes clean but misses the tree root sticking up from the ground. Her foot catches and she tumbles down the small hill. Her chest heaving, her ankle throbbing, she can’t run anymore. More flies nip and bite at her skin. She rests her head against the ground, hearing the creatures closing in on her. 

Then she sees it. The creature slam to the ground, it’s feet kicking up dirt. It walks towards her, snarling as it does. It gets in her face as she locks eyes with it. The white eyes burn into blue. If she’s going to die, she’s not going to die a coward. 

The creature tilts it’s head, it’s mouth slightly open. Clarke watches it’s movements, her fear slowly fades away as she goes to stand. The creature backs up. She walks towards it and its companion bow their heads. 

“What the hell?” She said to herself.

With no hesitation, Clarke raises her hand and speaks in a foreign tongue, her hand glowing a deep red. The creatures roar into the night air and fly off. The red glow disappears from her hand but leaves an intense burn in its wake. 

“Clarke! Clarke!” She hears Lexa calling for her, but she doesn’t answer. Her mind solely focused on the mark on her hand. Its intricate pattern and symbols. 

“Clarke!” Lexa engulfs Clarke in a tight embrace. Clarke relaxes in her arms, completely ignoring the searing pain of the burn. Lexa pulls slightly away, capturing Clarke’s face in her hands.

“You’re so stupid.” 

“I’m aware.” 

“What were you thinking?”

“Cara. She saved your life and I thought I’d return the favor.”

Lexa chuckles slightly, leaning her forehead against Clarke’s. She pulls back again, the moonlight hitting Clarke’s eyes just right, illuminating the ice blue perfectly. She wipes away a few patches of dirt clinging to Clarke’s face, her thumb gliding across her bottom lip. With no warning, she presses her lips to Clarke’s. 

This stupid girl almost died doing what she does, almost getting killed and Lexa couldn’t have feared it if she lost her. Now she knows how Clarke felt. That sick feeling sitting in her stomach, that feeling of wanting to vomit and cry all at once. The numbness of losing so much. 

She pulls back for air.

“We have to stop this death dance.”

“It’s what we do.”

Clarke kisses her once more before turning around, making their way back to camp.

 

—————

 

“If she survives, I’m going to kill her.”

“You’ve been with Cara too long.”

Zedd is pacing back and forth while Kahlan places Cara’s head in her lap.

“They’re strong. They’ll be fine.”

“They don’t even know what they were up against.”

Before Kahlan can rebuttal, they hear bushes moving and twigs snap. Kahlan pulls one of her daggers out. Lexa and Clarke emerge from the brush, surprised to see them so defensive.

“Relax, it’s taken care of.” Clarke says as she sits in front of the fire. Her eyes study her hand once more.

“What’s that?” Lexa asks as she plops down next to Clarke, taking her hand into her own.

“I don’t know. It just showed up.”

Zedd picks up on the conversation and peers over Clarke’s shoulder to see the symbols burned into her skin. He sits on the other side of Clarke and rips her hand from Lexa’s grasp.

“How did you get this?”

“It just appeared on me. I was facing off with those creatures but suddenly I just wasn’t afraid. I felt no fear whatsoever. For some reason I was compelled to say something in a foreign tongue and before I knew it, this happened.” She holds up her hand.

“Do you know what this is?”

“I wouldn’t be weirded out if I did.”

“This is the mark of The Masters.”

Clarke and Lexa give each other a look.

“The Masters were an order that created these creatures, the Gar, thousands of years ago. They used this magic to control their beasts, but soon the order died off, but the creatures didn’t. Soon, the order disappeared and the Gars have had no Masters to control them and what they do.”

“If they’re all dead, then how did this happen?”

“The only logical explanation is that you inherited the power from your parents. The magic is only genetic.”

“I came from space. My parents were from space, they were doctors and engineers. There was no such thing as magic in my world.”

“That’s the only way the power is handed down.”

“Are you saying that there’s a possibility that those weren’t my parents?” 

“All I’m saying is that you come from a line of magical beings. Whether your parents in the sky were those beings, I can’t say.”

Clarke leans back into Lexa, trying to process what’s been said. She never thought being the hero meant questioning her entire life. Millions of questions run through her head. Were those her real parents? Was Abby keeping a secret from her? Was she really from the ground? If Abby wasn’t her real mother, who was? Her real father?

“I’m going to sleep.” She announced, as she drops onto a blanket a few feet away from the fire.

“The sooner she accepts her gift of magic, the better.” Zedd says to Lexa. Her eyes remaining on Clarke.

“She’s not me, Zedd. She processes things differently.”

“Give her time, Zedd.” Kahlan speaks up.

“You just sent her into a serial of the unknown, let her process it in her way.”

“All I’m saying is that the sooner, the better.” He says walking to his blanket, settling in for the night.

“I’ll take first watch.” Lexa volunteers.

“Are you sure?”

“Not tired.”

Kahlan nods, lowering herself next to Cara, one arm draping over the woman’s stomach. Lexa watches the act and begins to think about how much shit they’ve gone through and still manages to survive. Dealing with magic is something Lexa never thought of doing until now. There’s a lot of things she has to deal with now that she never thought of dealing with. Her and Clarke being the saviors, strangers ruling her realm, being with Clarke, being alive, it’s a lot. 

She examines her sword, how the writings down the blade glisten in the light of the fire. More responsibility to her people, both on this side of the boundary and the other. If tonight was just a taste of what they have to deal with in the future, maybe Zedd’s morning training isn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, haven't updated in a bit on this one. Leave a comment and let me know what you think :)


	6. Mind Over Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I revised this chapter a bit because the other chapter was uploaded at 2am and it wasn't that great. Hope this one is a bit better! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Shit!” Clarke wakes up, her hand throbbing. 

She looks down, the marks more apparent than the night before, parts of it coated with dried blood. Clarke goes to scratch it but ends up making it bleed again.

“Fuck!” She breathes. With another huff of air, she trudges to a nearby trickling stream. She dips her hand, effectively washing the blood off, running her hands over the raised skin as the intricate marks glisten in the morning light. The memories from the previous night shakes Clarke from her trance. She quickly wraps her hand in a cloth, noticing Lexa and Zedd in the midst of their morning routine. In hopes that a little sparing match will distract her, she walks over and leans up against a tree, shading herself from the blinding sunlight while watching them duke it out. It’s very back and forth, but eventually Zedd kicks out Lexa’s knee and she falls as he holds her arm behind her back.

Clarke stifles a laugh.

“All right, all right, mercy.” Lexa huffs.

“No such thing as mercy in the real world, Seeker. What happens when you get into this kind situation out there? Will you call mercy then?”

Lexa jerks her arm out of his grasp but trips up on a branch that just so happens to “pop up”. She falls to the ground with a thud, a cloud of dust surrounds her.

“Congratulations, you just died and the world belongs to the Keeper.” Zedd points her sword at her face. 

“Someone’s dramatic.” Clarke speaks up from the shade.

Lexa spots her, shaking her head with a smile and pushes the sword out of her face. She wipes the dirt off of her and heads to the shade to join the blonde. 

“Impressive.” Clarke chuckles.

“Shof op. He’s stronger than he looks.” 

“Uh huh, sure.” Clarke says as she wipes a streak of dirt off off Lexa’s face. Lexa’s eyes catch Clarke’s wrapped hand. She takes it into her own and Clarke’s breath hitches. Lexa loosens her grip but still hangs on.

“Sorry, still stings a bit.”

“You’re incredibly calm for someone who just discovered they have magic.”

“I’m sure it’s just the shock. It’ll wear off, I’m sure.” 

“Your footing needs work.” Zedd interrupts, stepping into the shade with the girls as Lexa lets go of Clarke’s hand.

“But don’t fret, we’ll make a fine Seeker out of you.” He pats her shoulder, handing her back her sword before making his way back to the camp grounds.

“We’ve gotten ourselves in quite the mess, Haven’t we?” Clarke says in the space between them. 

“It seems as though we have.”

The air between them turns heavy as if the words they said held actual physical weight. Lexa sheathes her sword, her eyes trained on the ground until she finds the words and speaks up.

“Clarke, do you think we can defeat this Keeper?”

“Yes.”

“How are so sure? Oh mighty Master.” Lexa leans against the tree, crossing her arms.

Clarke takes a big deep breath, taking in Lexa’s innocent joke, not sure if she likes the sound of the title just yet. She shakes off the feeling and responds.

“Because it’s us. We’ve been through so much already, I figure this just another thing to get done and over with.”

“I suppose.”

“You suppose? You were brought back from the dead and let’s not forget you did freaky magic too and killed your most trusted advisor in cold blood. I’m sure defeating some Keeper shouldn’t be too difficult.”

“Your optimism scares me.”

“They don’t call me Wanheda for nothing.”

They share a laugh as Clarke moves closer.

“And when this whole Keeper business is done-“ She rests her hands on Lexa’s shoulders.

“-you and me are going on a very long vacation.”

“That sounds amazing.”

Lexa leans in for a kiss, pulling Clarke close to her by wrapping her arms around her waist. Clarke’s hands go to her hair as her breath hitches when she feels Lexa grab hold of her. Lexa switches their positions and traps Clarke against the tree. The moment gets more rushed and frantic as they seconds tick by; guess that’s what saving the world and near death experiences can do to a couple. 

As Lexa takes to Clarke’s neck, Clarke pushes against Lexa’s shoulders. 

“Not here.” Clarke whispers, eyeing the path Zedd walked out on minutes ago. 

“Take the moments as they come, Clarke.” She says, her lips proceeding to press into Clarke’s neck.

“You really know how to pick the moments, don’t you?” Clarke laughs, bringing Lexa’s attention back up to kiss her firmly. 

Clarke takes Lexa’s advice and submits to the feeling and subconsciously brings her hands to fumble with Lexa’s belt, tossing it and the sword attached, to the ground. Lexa pushes against her, now her turn to work Clarke’s belt. 

Just as Lexa undoes the belt, Zedd yells for them. They both freeze.

“He’s a dead man.” Lexa curses against Clarke’s lips. 

As much as Lexa wanted this moment to last, she’d rather not have Zedd come get them, so she pulls away to grab her sword and begins to trudge back to camp, but not before Clarke pulls her back for one more kiss, leaving her in the middle of the path.

“He’s _very_ much a dead man.” She murmurs to herself.

 

—————

“You are so dead.” Kahlan nods towards the two girls making their way back to the campsite, both fixing themselves to be presentable.

Zedd turns around, receiving daggers from both women.

Clarke’s daggers disappear as her sight falls onto Cara, awake and propped up against a log, ripping the meat clean off a roasted rabbit’s leg. 

“Cara!” Clarke exclaims as she runs to engulf her in a quick hug from behind.

Cara, the leg still in her mouth, pats lightly on Clarke’s arms.

“Good to see you too, Clarke.” She says with her mouth half full.

 

“Sorry to interrupt what I’m assuming was a moment.” Kahlan steps beside a fumbling Lexa.

“Wasn’t you that ruined it.” Lexa pointed out.

“I thought you need a few days?” Clarke questions as she sits on the log next to Cara.

“Now that Cara is awake, we should really get moving, make the most of the daylight. We’ll cover more ground now.” Zedd interjects.

“I recovered quicker than I anticipated, and good thing too.” She nods towards Zedd making quick work of packing his things.

Lexa throws her head back at the sight of his movements. 

“He wants to kill me.” 

“Yeah, you get used it.” Kahlan pats Lexa’s shoulder as she moves to gather their things. 

“I’m surprised he let me finish breakfast before wanting to move.” Cara says as she uses Clarke’s knee to get up, wobbling a bit in her place.

“Are you ok?” Kahlan asks Cara, coming up by her side.

“I’m fine.” She says as she squeezes Kahlan’s hand before letting it go. 

Once everything is packed, the group sets out on the path led by the oddly chipper wizard.

“How is he so awake?” Cara whispers to Kahlan.

“Maybe because he didn’t suck the literal death out of someone.”

“I’m already tired and I’ve slept for a whole day.”

Cara looks to Kahlan, puppy eyes on full effect. Kahlan rolls her eyes and pushes Cara forward.

“I am not carrying you. Again.”

“But I saved Lexa’s life.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re heavy.”

Lexa looks on as the two women in front banter back and forth. A smile comes to her lips, knowing that even in the most stressful and dangerous situations, they can always find a time for laughter and light.

“Do you think we’ll be like them when as we grow older?” Clarke asks.

“I think we are like them now.”

Another smile from Lexa as she pulls her hair back into a ponytail. Her glistening muscles on show for Clarke’s amusement.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Clarke breathes out. 

Lexa looks at Clarke then to herself, noticing that in ditching her shirt, all she has is her vest. 

“Perhaps.” She gives Clarke a wink.

“Don’t worry, Clarke. You’re not the only one.” Cara says back to her, pointing out Kahlan in a similar get up as Lexa.

“What did I say?” Lexa says with a chuckle.

Clarke shakes her head as the group continues to march through the thick forest.

This was going to be a _very_ long day. 

 

—————

 

 

After a long and hot day of traveling, the group finally reaches the village just as the sun begins to set. Their sweaty bodies plop into the chairs of the nearest tavern. While Zedd arranges rooms for the night, the women find a table, ordering drinks and dinner to fill their starving stomachs. 

The food and drink arrive and they devour everything, leaving no meat on bone and slurping every last drop of whatever alcohol they were given.

“So, what did I miss?” Cara pipes up, breaking the silence around the table, bits of meat spiting out of her mouth when she asks.

“Chew first, then talk. I’d rather not have rabbit bits in my drink, thank you.” Zedd remarks as he puts a hand over his cup.

Lexa and Kahlan’s eyes bee line to Clarke who’s picking at her food, playing with the barely touched meat.

“What?” Clarke responds, picking up the silence and noticing everyone staring at her.

“I asked if I missed anything.” Cara says, her eyes going to Clarke’s clothed hand.

“And apparently I missed something big.” Her eyes go wide as she traces the marks on Clarke’s hand.

“It was last night.” Clarke inputs, flinching at Cara’s touch, the burn still as sensitive as it did in the morning.

“Apparently I have magic and my life is a lie.” Clarke states, taking her cup and chugging a big gulp of the alcohol.

“Sign of The Masters” Zedd points out.

“I’m well aware of what it is. My question is if she’s a Master, wouldn't she come from across the border? It’s hard enough to get one person across, let alone a family.” Cara questions.

“I’m not sure, all I know is that this is here andit’s freaking me out.”

Lexa watches Clarke down another chug. She watches Clarke’s eyes begin to glaze over and the booze numb her true emotions, plastering on a face of monotone features.

“I mean, before I was just this space girl, trying to not die and now, now I’m in charge of blood thirsty winged creatures, magical creatures I might add, which means I’m magic, which means I might not even be from space, but I _am_ from space, and my parents aren’t even my real parents, and-“

“And we’re done with this.” Lexa takes the cup out of Clarke’s hand, setting it on the table.

“I know it’s a lot to deal with, Clarke, but drinking yourself numb isn’t the answer.” Kahlan adds on.

Clarke goes silent and leans back into her chair. Lexa and Kahlan share a look, not sure what to do, let alone say to make the blonde feel any better. She has magic, there was no getting around it. Lexa has magic but she’s not drinking herself numb. They have a job to do and whether they like it or not, they’re going to have to step up, and Clarke needs to deal with that, no matter what comes their way. Lexa wants to point that out but is too afraid of how her girlfriend would respond, so she chooses to settle for a hand on Clarke’s knee and keeping her mouth shut. Without missing a beat, Clarke takes her hand and intertwines it with hers, but not meeting her gaze. It’s not what Lexa wanted, but she’ll take it and maybe save this conversation for later with a more sober Clarke.

 

—————

 

After dinner was ate and the drinks were finished, Clarke and Lexa make it to their room. Lexa drops Clarke onto the bed and closes the door.

“This bed is so soft.” Clarke’s voice muffled from being face deep into the bed.

“We’ve been sleeping on the forest floor, a stack of hay would be deemed comfortable if we had no choice.”

Lexa unbuckles her belt and sets her sword by her bedside and sits next Clarke on the bed.

“It would be even more comfortable if you actually went under the sheets.” She points out.

Clarke pushes herself to her elbows to face Lexa. She smiles and grabs Lexa’s arm to make her lay down. Lexa catches Clarke’s eyes, and even though they are glazed over, a mixture of tiredness and alcohol, they still are the most beautiful things Lexa has ever seen. Lexa takes the silence of the moment to place a gentle hand on Clarke’s cheek, caressing the smooth skin with the pad of her thumb.

“Are you ok?” She whispers.

“I don’t know.”

“If it helps you, you are not the only one going through big changes.”

Clarke shakes her head.

“I’m not you, Lexa. I can’t adapt to big change like you do. I don’t even know how you do it.”

Lexa leans up on one of her elbows, trying to get as close to the blonde as she can.

“You’ll be fine, Clarke. You have Zedd, Kahlan, and Cara to teach you about this. They’re here to help.”

“And what about you?”

“Me? I’m here for everything else, as you are for me. I’m here for the aftermath, the private moments and for you to confide in.”

Lexa tilts Clarke’s head up by a finger under her chin.

“I love you and you love me and people who love each other help the other through difficult times, so that’s what we’re going to do.”

“But what if this-“ She points to her hand.

“means that I’m destined for evil? What if the prophecy was wrong? What if I get to that boundary and something bad happens because of it? Because of me?” A single tear streaks down her face and onto the bed sheets.

“I won’t let it happen.” Lexa’s words concrete in conviction. 

Clarke smiles at the words. She may not truly believe that one one person can stop ancient, potential evil magic, even though she wants to believe that Lexa is that powerful, but her words are enough for now. 

Lexa leans up to kiss her forehead while bringing her down to lay on her chest. The immediate warmth quiets Clarke’s mind, filling it with Lexa and her alone as her eyes fight to stay awake. Being paranoid and slightly overdramatic (if we’re being really honest here) that you might destroy the world with magic can take a lot of a person. Lexa notices Clarke struggling to stay awake so she took the last of the blonde’s energy to make her get under the covers, removing her boots and jacket. After settling herself into the bed next to Clarke, Clarke instantly wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist, her head on her shoulder.

“You were so right about these blankets.” Clarke mumbled against her skin.

“Go to sleep, ai hodnes.” 

A kiss to her forehead again and Clarke was out. Lexa stares at the ceiling for bit, now feeling the effects of the long travel day. Her eyes begin to shut and with the thoughts of Clarke swirling around in her mind, she finally gives in to the dark slumber.


	7. Say You're Fine

Clarke’s eyes open with urgency as she takes in her new surroundings. She’s no longer comforted by the warm sheets or Lexa’s steady breathing. She pushes herself into a sitting position when she feels the texture of dirt and wet grass underneath her touch. Playing with the dirt, her head jerks up to find out where she actually is.

A warm green glow radiates through the trees as she tries her best to walk closer. She snags herself multiple times on branches, tearing at her clothes left and right until she’s in a clearing. The green glow emirates from a flowing curtain. The trees on the other side seem to dance as the curtain pulsates with waves.

“What the hell?” Clarke whispers to herself.

As soon as the words left her mouth, a figure emerges from the wall. Her slim figure reminds her of-

“Lexa.”

It takes so much of her to not sprint over to Lexa, throwing herself in her arms. When she approaches her, Clarke engulfs Lexa into a hug. Lexa hugged her back but not in the way she usually hugs Clarke, lacking the need and the warmth of love.

Clarke separates and faces Lexa. One look at her face and she jumps back a couple feet. 

“Lexa?”

Lexa’s eyes are pitch black. The kind of black even death is afraid of. She smiles.

“Hello Clarke.” Her voice mixes with several other octaves of voices.

Lexa holds out her hand for Clarke to take. Clarke looks at her awaiting hand, motioning her to take it. She takes a few steps further back. Lexa’s face falls.

“What’s wrong, Clarke?”

“What’s going on?” Clarke’s voice quivers at the sight of Lexa in this state. 

Lexa takes two steps forward as Clarke backs up, so much that her foot missteps and causes her to fall back onto the ground. Lexa kneels closer mere inches away from Clarke’s face.

“Don’t you know? This is all because of you.” Lexa points back to the curtain wall, it’s calm facade disappears as it roars to life, ripping open, allowing the dark depths to be revealed. Creatures of magic crawled out, wolves with three eyes and the nasty beats, the Gars come flying and running out. Innocent screams begin to fill the air as more and more creatures emerge from the space.

“Stop this!” Clarke screams, grabbing into Lexa’s arm, tears rolling down her face, reflecting the now red tint of the glowing wall. 

“Why me? You’re the one that let them in.”

Lexa takes Clarke’s marked hand, forcefully placing hers over it. The burning sensation is too much and Clarke’s screams echo into the air with the others.

 

—————

 

Clarke bolts up. Her sweaty hair sticks to her face as her rapid breath slowly comes to a steady pace. Her eyes examine her surroundings. She’s back in bed, safe. Clarke looks beside her to see a peaceful sleeping Lexa,her chest moving steady up and down. The screams still fill her mind as she walks over to the window, allowing herself to cool down in the summer night air.

“mmmhm Clarke.” Clarke turns around to see Lexa patting the empty space next to her in bed. She turns towards the window to see Clarke, one leg propped up, her head leaning on said leg. Lexa, without missing a beat, gets out of bed to cross the room to Clarke. She pushes a couple of stands of the blonde’s locks away behind her ear.

“You ok?” Her hand caresses her cheek as she asks.

Clarke takes her hand from her face into her own two. She hesitates to say why she’s truly awake. 

“Clarke?” Lexa squeezing her hands, pulling her attention back.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Couldn’t sleep, alcohol not sitting well.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Go back to sleep. I’ll be there in a second.”

Lexa smiles and goes in for a light peck. She lets go of Clarke’s hand and crawls back under the sheets. Clarke looks down at her hand. It’s red around the mark, irritated and burning. Studying it only for a moment, Clarke watches the mark glow a deep and bright red. She jumps up from her place by the window to grab a fresh cloth, quickly wrapping it tight. 

She pulls back the covers of the bed and slides in. She holds her shaking hand close to her, almost afraid that the mark will glow once again.

“Shit.”

 

————

 

“Good morning.” Cara greets Clarke as she comes down the stairs and sits next to her at the bar.

Clarke nods to her and puts her head in her arms.

“Rough night?”

“You can say that.”

“That tends to happen when you drink that much too fast.” Cara remarks.

“It wasn't not the alcohol.” 

Clarke leans in closer to Cara, Cara getting the hint, moves closer.

“Not a word to anyone, especially Lexa. She has enough to worry about.”

“Sure.”

“No, you have to swear to me you won’t.” Clarke remarks quickly.

“Fine, I swear.”

Clarke unwraps her hands to show her the mark.

“What am I supposed to look at? I know you have the mark.”

“Look closer.”

Cara leans in and the mark begins to glow then turn back to the red irritated state it was.

Cara leans back and shoves the cloth back to Clarke for her to wrap it up again.

“I’m going to take that as a bad thing.”

“Your magic isn’t exactly the nice magic you would imagine to have.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that-“

“I hope you’re not talking about me.”

Cara and Clarke whip their heads to look at Lexa on the stairs, in the process of fixing her sword buckle as she descends the steps and to Clarke’s side.

“Just informing your wanheda here about the dangers of alcohol.”

“Yes, thank you O wise Cara.” Clarke mocks bowing down to Cara as she leans into Lexa’s stance. Lexa takes the hint and wraps her arm around Clarke’s waist.

Cara and Lexa get into a conversation as Clarke’s faked smile fades, just as the noise of the world around her. Her mind wanders in and out of what Cara said. Her magic, potentially dangerous. She can’t help but wonder how bad it will get, if it’s going to effect her, or worse, Lexa.

“Clarke.”

What happens if the magic takes over?

“Clarke.”

What if it makes her do something that she has no control over?

“Clarke!”

Clarke snaps out of her daze as Lexa lightly squeezes Clarke’s side. Clarke turns in her embrace.

“You alright?” Lexa says in a sweet whisper, pulling her even closer. 

Clarke can tell by the creases in Lexa’s brow that she’s worried. Even her tone is softer and more gentle. She grabs onto Lexa’s hand that’s on her waist and intertwines their fingers.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I updated. Sorry about the delay, had to finish my sophomore year of college but promise that I'll be updating sooner. It's a little short but longer chapters are ahead. As always, your comments are welcome and I hope the wait was worth it.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
